La Luz de la Mañana
by Amed
Summary: [KaiX?] Después de una noche de pasión, Kai se queda despierto pensando en todo lo que significa...[Puede ser interpretado como cualquieraXcualquiera] [Un pequeño ejercicio en segunda persona] [Dejen un review y díganme que opinan!]


Hey! Cómo les va?

Sorprendentemente, yo tengo frío. El clima está desquiciado, hace tan solo tres días hacía un calor insoportable, y ahora tengo que dormir con una frazada.

Bueno, espero que disfruten de este pequeño ejercicio en segunda persona.

Advertencia: Tal vez algo de OOC, facil de interpretar como cualquieraXcualquiera, y está completamente escrito en "vos" en vez de "tu" (si tienen cualquier pregunta, dejen un review o PM y les explico).

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>La Luz de la Mañana<p>

La noche sigue su curso y vos respirás hondo, contando los minutos que pasaron desde que te despertaste.

Afuera todo está tranquilo, muy tarde como para que los grillos canten, pero muy temprano para que los pájaros se levanten. Solo el sonido del viento te acompaña, susurros de la noche tratando de calmarte.

Respirás hondo una vez más, dejando que el aire llene tus pulmones. No estás completamente seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, desde que te recostaste en esta cama, tratando de dormir.

La persona detrás tuyo se mueve un poco, y contenés tu respiración, no queriendo que se dé cuenta de que estás despierto.

Este es el problema que tenés: esta noche debería ser perfecta, pero es todo lo contrario.

Dejaste que alguien más te tocara, por la primera vez, y no podés evitar temer, lo que la mañana traerá.

Es aterrador, lo cerca que están ahora, y que tan fácil sería, que todo se destruya. Es como si un peso fue puesto en tus hombros, y no estás seguro de estar listo para soportar la carga.

Ahora sos responsable, por el corazón de esta persona. No podés equivocarte, no podés errar.

No sos perfecto, lo sabés, y es tan difícil confiar en vos, cuando es algo tan delicado lo que tenés en tus manos.

Los brazos que te rodéan te sujetan con fuera, el cuerpo a tus espaldas encaja perfectamente con el tuyo, la suave respiración en tu nuca te recuerda lo que tenés, lo que no podés arruinar.

Sentís tanto calor, como nunca antes, y es casi insoportable. Es demasiado y el pánico empieza a invadirte.

El latido de tu corazón se acelera y tu garganta se cierra. Respirás hondo, obligando al miedo a irse.

Hay tantas formas en que esto puede salir mal, tantos errores que podés cometer. Parece casi increíble que algo malo no va a pasar.

Te sorprende que esto haya llegado a este punto, que algo vaya bien en tu vida parece un sueño; y temés el momento en que te despiertes, y todo lo que quede sean las memorias.

Un movimiento a tus espaldas te distrae de tus pensamientos. La persona que amás se da vuelta, ya sin abrazarte, sin retenerte.

Amor. Es una palabra tan difícil, algo tan complicado. Pensaste que nunca lo necesitarías, que era un sentimiento tan inútil; y ahora, en este momento, es tan fácil levantarte, marcharte y nunca volver.

Pero el calor que te había rodeado se fue de repente, y nunca en tu vida tuviste tanto frío. Y es _tan_ fácil levantarte, pero no podés, no ahora.

La luz del sol atraviesa suavemente las cortinas, el amanecer apenas acariciando el cielo nocturno, cuando te das vuelta, para ver la única cosa que te mantiene en este lugar.

Está soñando tan plácidamente, completamente ignorante de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Es una imagen tan hermosa, que puede desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Podrías irte, tal vez deberías haberte ido hace mucho, mucho antes de que tuviera un agarre tan firme en tu corazón. Pero tardaste demasiado en tomar esa decisión, y tu vida ya no será la misma, si no podés ver este rostro todos los días.

El amanecer avanza, la luz de un nuevo día alejando todos tus miedos.

Y respirás hondo una vez más, el cansancio finalmente apoderándose de vos, y te acomodás en la cama para descansar, sujetándote con fuera a tu nueva vida.

Fin.

Por Amed.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, qué opinan?<p>

Cuando escribí esto, estaba pensando en Kai y...solo por diversión, no les voy a decir quien. Pero hice lo posible para no dar ninguna pista sobre ninguno de los personajes, así que díganme, en quien/quienes pensaron?

Déjenme un review y nos vemos, les deseo un buen día!


End file.
